I Do Now
by BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: Where in the world did you come from? Seems like I looked up and there you were. Never had no one who loves me like you, but I do now. LightningSally
1. And They're Off

**Chapter 1**

The sun shone over the sleepy little town of Radiator Springs in the distance two voices could be heard.

"Turn that disrespectful junk off Hippie!"

"It's Hendrix man! Respect the classics!"

-------

"Good morning my love." Lightning said as he slowly watched his long-time girlfriend wake up. "If we want to make good time we've got to leave soon." He said softly nudging Sally.

"I'm up. Does Flo have everything she needs to run the Cozy Cone? What about the Wheel Well?" Sally asked following Lightning outside. Almost the whole town was buzzing with cars getting things ready to leave Radiator Springs, as they were all Lightning's pit crew. Sally rolled into Mack's trailer and almost instantly fell asleep.

"What's wron' with miss Sallah?" Mater asked.

"She's just tired. We were both up late last night." Lightning said as he joined Sally in the trailer.

"You two all right back there?" Mack asked before taking off.

"Yup. Just don't go speeding around these curves Sally's sleeping." Lightning said with a smile.

"Sure thing boss." Mack and Lightning's whole pit crew drove off prepared for the three-day trip to California. In the trailer Lightning snuggled up next to Sally.

"I'm so glad you're coming to see a race. You've never seen one before."

"I've never missed a single race. I always watch them." Sally defended sounding a bit upset that Lightning could say she's never seen any of them.

"Yes but watching them on TV and being there are two separate things." He said pressing himself against her.

"Well I just don't want to go and distract you."

"You don't want to leave the Cozy Cone to anyone but yourself." Lightning corrected.

"That too but I really don't want to distract you. You could get hurt out there and I don't want you thinking about me when you need to concentrate on racing." She confessed.

"I always think about you. It doesn't matter what I'm doing. You're always there in my head and I love that you're always there." Lightning kissed Sally.

"I miss you when you're gone. I can't sleep well without hearing you next to me or felling you beside me." Sally said.

"Same here. I love you." Lightning said again.

"I love you." The two spent the rest of the afternoon in the trailer and cuddling.

_A/N: I do not own Cars. If I did I would be watching it now. This takes place a year after the movie. Lightning and Sally are living together and have built a house behind the Cozy Cone. This fic was inspired by Jessica Andrew's song "I Do Now." These are the lyrics:_

_Where in the world did you come from  
__Seems like I looked up and there you were  
__Didn't think about it then, but when I look back I believe now  
__That miracles do occur...  
__'Cause I can reach up and touch any star in the sky  
__Put my arms 'round the moon if I try  
__Never thought I could feel so much love in my life  
__No, I never thought I'd know how...but I do now  
__Is this a dream or are you real  
__I'm trying hard not to lose my cool  
__But when you're kissing me  
__I just get so lost in the moment  
__I hope I'm not acting like some kind of fool  
__'Cause I can reach up and touch any star in the sky  
__Put my arms 'round the moon if I try  
__Never thought I could feel so much love in my life  
__No, I never thought I'd know how...but I do now  
__Never had no one to miss me  
__Never had no one who kissed me like you  
__Never had no one who loved me like you  
__I can reach up and touch any star in the sky  
__Put my arms 'round the moon if I try  
__Never thought I could feel so much love in my life  
__No, I never thought I'd know how...but I do now  
__'Cause I can reach up and touch any star in the sky  
__Put my arms 'round the moon if I try  
__Never thought I could feel so much love in my life  
__No, I never thought I'd know how...but I do now  
_

_I love reviews! That little blue button is calling you! It's saying, 'Click me! Click me!'_


	2. The Race

**Chapter 2**

The day they got to California was the same day as the race. Lightning was so excited he was doing doughnuts around his pit crew for almost a half-hour.

"Calm down son or you'll wear yourself out before the race." Doc warned. Lightning slowed down and pulled himself up next to Sally.

"You ok?" He asked noticing her worried face.

"I'm fine. I just have a funny feeling in my motor. I'm nervous I guess." She flashed him a small smile.

"All racers please report to the starting line. All racers please report to the starting line." The announcer said.

"Be careful out there stickers." Sally said kissing Lightning lightly.

"I will." Lightning said returning the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you." She replied. Sally drove over to sit with the rest of the pit crew. She parked herself in-between Mater and Doc. Her body shivered she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

-------

About halfway through the race to no one's surprise Lightning was in first and Chick in second. Lightning came speeding in for a quick pit stop. The feeling Sally had in her motor just kept getting worse as the race wore on. With only three laps to go Chick was slowly gaining on Lightning. With precision Chick rammed Lightning's rear bumper sending the young car careening sideways. The two cars behind him couldn't stop in time. The force from both cars ramming him sent him airborne. Lightning flipped over a few times before coming to a halt upside down on the grassy field next to the track. Sally sat with the pit crew and watched it as if in slow motion.

"LIGHTNING!" She screamed. The pace car came out flashing its lights. The ambulance speed over to the scene of the crash Lightning's pit crew was right behind them. "Stickers!….can you hear me?….Jesus Chrysler!….." Sally cried. The ambulance loaded Lightning up and whisked him away to the nearest hospital. Sally was so upset she rode in Mack's trailer because she couldn't drive and cry at the same time. Sheriff took position up front flashing his lights and siren so they wouldn't have to sit in traffic. Mater was right behind him followed by Mack and Doc.

"Not cool man, not cool." Filmore stated rolling along side Sarge, Luigi and Guido.

Sally sat in Mack's trailer for the whole ride crying. ''How can I live without him?'' She wondered out loud. "I can't." She simply stated to herself. 'Please God let him be ok.' She silently prayed as the tears kept pouring from her eyes. 'I can't loose him.'

_A/N: Just so we are all on the same page Lightning's pit crew is: Sally, Doc, Mater, Mack, Sheriff, Luigi, Guido, Filmore and Sarge. Lizzie, Flo, Ramone and Red stay in Radiator Springs to keep the town running. I love reviews they are like air I need them._


	3. Hospitals Pt 1

**Chapter 3**

"Sally you need to calm down before you overheat." Doc said sternly. The young porsche was spinning around in circles.

"It's been two hours! You want me to calm down? What if he…he…" Sally broke down in a fit of tears.

"Mrs. Carrera?" Lightning's doctor rolled forward.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He's not out of the woods yet. Does he have any other family?"

"No his parents are both dead and he was an only child. Why?" She asked in fear that something was wrong.

"Just normal questions we have to ask everyone. Mr. McQueen was very lucky he could have been in much worse condition. We almost lost him but he is doing better now. He needs paint and he has a few dents, but we repaired his engine and all major parts. We won't know anything more until he wakes up." The doctor explained.

"Can I see him?" Sally asked.

"Follow me." Sally followed the doctor to Lightning's room. She rolled up next to Lightning.

"Hey Stickers." She nuzzled his fender a little, "Wake up for me. Please. I love you." Sally started to cry. "I cant live without you. Please. Wake up. When you do I'll be right here. I promise. I love you." Sally continued to talk to Lightning throughout the night till finally sleep overcame her.

-------

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'

Sally awoke to the sound of screaming machines. She turned around in time to see a team of doctors and nurses rush into the room.

"Miss you are going to need to backup." Said one nurse pushing Sally away from Lightning.

"Please! Let me stay! Lightning!" Sally cried trying to get back in the room.

"Miss you can't be in here!" The nurse said again this time pushing Sally out the door. Sally strained to see what was going on in the room.

"We're loosing him!" One nurse shouted.

"No!" Sally cried as she watched the love of her life slip into death's hands.

_A/N: Who needs me to get out the defibrillator?_


	4. Hospitals Pt 2

**Chapter 4**

"We're loosing him!" One nurse shouted.

"No!" Sally cried as she watched the love of her life slip into death's hands. "LIGHTNING! You can't die! If you go I go. Please. Oh Chrysler! Not yet! I can't live without him." Sally cried. Slowly, as if her prayers were heard, the machines started to quiet down until coming to a complete stop. Sally peered through the window to see what was happening.

"You gave us quite a scare there boy." One nurse said as she rolled towards the door to talk to Sally. The nurse opened the door and bumped right into Sally.

"Is he…"

"We've got him back." Was all the nurse could get out before Sally rushed to his side.

"I love you. She cried. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

-------

Doc quickly rolled over when he saw the attending physician when he saw him approaching.

"Mr. McQueen overheated and his fluids dropped under level causing him to stall. We got him back. But it could happen again. We will closely monitor his fluids but again until he is conscious we can't say too much. We are moving him to the Intensive Care Unit for the night and possibly the next few days. The only visitors he will be allowed are his immediate family." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Doc said rolling back to the others to relay the message.

-------

Again Sally had fallen asleep by Lightning's side only to be awoken by another disturbance in the silence.

"S…S….Sally?" Lightning stuttered. Sally's eyes shot open. "What…happened?"

"You wrecked." Sally said after regaining her breath. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you. What's wrong?" He asked not knowing about the previous events.

"I almost lost you. You almost…died." She cried. "I don't know what I would do without you. Promise me you'll never leave me like that. Promise me you'll always be here. That you'll never leave." She pleaded.

"I promise." He said nudging her bumper. "I promise." Lightning kissed Sally's fender lightly as she pressed herself against him.

"You should probably rest." She said. "It might make you feel better."

"Me? I need sleep?" He asked. "You look exhausted." He said pressing against her lovingly.

"I knew something was wrong. I knew something was going to happen." She whispered.

"It's alright. I'm alright." He said.

"No it's not alright. You're not all right. I could have lost you. Hell I almost did lose you. That is not alright in my book." She started crying harder.

"But I'm here. I didn't die. I couldn't die and leave you behind. I love you too much to leave you. I want to marry you and have little cars with you." He said sincerely.

"What?" Sally said suddenly getting very quiet. "What did you say?"

"Um…I said I want to marry you and have children with you." He repeated.

"Well that's one hell of a way to propose." She said trying to lighten the mood.

"Believe me. _When_ I propose, it _will_ be one hell of a proposal." He promised nudging her bumper.

"I love you." She stated nudging him back.

"I love you." He said. Sally pressed herself against him. The two lightly kissed. They sat in comfortable silence enjoying the feel of each other and their dreams of the future.

_A/N: Now did ya'll really think I was going to kill him? Nychick are you ok? Are you happy that Lightning didn't die? I am. xForeignxConceptsx thanks I try to make the fic seem as realistic as it can get. Seeing as how it's a fictional story about talking cars in a fictional town you can see how tricky it can be. But I watch a lot of ER so I tried to do what they do to the people on the show._

_Nychick, xForeignxConceptsx thanks for the reviews. Much love!_

_Oh and I know nothing about real cars so if overheating and low fluids can't happen at the same time or stall your car um…just go with it. I mean what was I supposed to have happen he had a heart attack with no heart? It's all-good. Just roll with it._


	5. Home Again

**Chapter 5**

With only two days in the hospital Lightning was released into Doc's care. The pit crew made it safely back to Radiator Springs. Thanks to Sheriff, who called in some friends to help escort Lightning's pit crew home. Sally stayed by Lightning's side the whole time. Slowly Mack rolled to a stop.

"We're home." Sally said nudging Lightning to wake him up.

"Good." He said. The two of them rolled out of the trailer. Doc pulled up beside them.

"You come see me tomorrow morning son." Doc said. "Sally you take care of this boy tonight." He said as he turned to head to the clinic.

"I will." She said in a far off voice. She followed Lightning back into their house.

"I love you." He said as he leaned against her lovingly.

"I love you." She replied. The two snuggled together for a few minutes. Sally let out a soft sigh.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's just been a rough few days." She said.

"No it's more than that." Lightning pressed, "Something's wrong. Yes the last few days have been tough but there's something more to that sigh than just that. I can see it in your eyes. Tell me what's wrong." He said.

"I just keep thinking. If I lost you, what would I do? Whose too say this won't happen again next year? What happens is you don't make it that time? What would I do? I'd don't think I can ever live without you." She rambled.

"You never will have to live without me. I promise." He kissed her fender lightly, "I'm not giving up that easy. You don't have to worry. I'll always be here. I'll always be with you." He said.

"I love you."

"I love you." He said kissing her again. The two snuggled for the rest of the night. Sally soon fell asleep while Lightning stayed up a little bit after her wondering 'How can I make Sally more secure? How can I show her that I'll always be here?'

_A/N: Sorry it's kinda short but it's basically a filler chapter and I want to start the next chapter off in the morning. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!_

_Lifeisahighway66- There is so much more to come I can't even explain how much more there is to come._

_Nychick- I had to add something funny to that chapter it was way too sad._

_Xforeignxconceptx- Thanks for the PM and pointing out my typo. Sometimes the fingers type but the brain doesn't remember what happened earlier lol._

_Name and address withheld-- Filmore is my favorite to use for darkly funny lines._

_Thanks to all my readers. I love reviews!_


	6. She's What?

**Chapter 6**

The next day Sally had gone for a drive while Lightning went to his appointment with Doc. Sally was sitting at their spot when Lightning slowly rolled up next to her.

"Hey, how was your appointment?" She asked.

"Good. He said I'll be back to racing in no time." He said. They stayed in silence for a few minutes when Lightning noticed a big grin on Sally's face. "What's gotten into you Happy?"

"I just love you." She said grinning wider.

"I love you too but when I think about it I don't look that goofy." He teased lightly.

"Ha ha." She said dryly. "Do you know what thinking about us does to me?" She asked. Lightning just looked at her. "I never thought I could feel the way I feel about you. I think you're my miracle because I never thought someone like you could ever come my way. Or that I could be as loved as I am by you. It's like I looked up one day and you were there." She said snuggling up to him.

"I make you feel all that?" He asked with a laugh. He had never seen her so giddy.

"Yup." She stated.

"You're hiding something?" He said. "I can tell."

"No I'm not. Can't I just be happy to be with you?" She asked.

"C'mon what is it?"

"Alright." Sally took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Lightning gasped. "You're what?"

"Pregnant. I'm pregnant."

"Oh my gosh! This is unbelievable! I love you." He said kissing her. "I'm going to be a dad!" He shouted as he spun doughnuts around Sally.

"I love you too." She laughed.

"Is that why you were a little 'off' last night?" He asked as he parked in front of her.

"Yea, I knew something was different but I didn't know what it was and then I wasn't sure if I was pregnant or not and I didn't know how you would react. And I was just really nervous." She confessed.

"I love you." He said pressing against her.

"I love you." She said.

"I'm going to be a dad." He whispered again as he started to spin in circles around Sally.

"You're crazy!" She shouted.

"Crazy for you!" He retorted.

-------

"Miss Sallah's what?" Mater asked.

"Pregnant." Lightning said excitedly to the occupants of Radiator Springs.

"Oh honey!" Flo said rolling over to Sally's side.

"Git-R-Done!" Mater shouted.

"Congratulations son." Said Sarge.

"Thanks." Lightning said as everyone came over to say their congrats.

"Hey Flo! How about a round for everyone? Congratulations kid." Doc said rolling up next to Lightning

"Thanks Doc." He said staring at Sally whose grin was just getting bigger. Lightning rolled over to her. "What?" He asked when he noticed her staring at him.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you." He replied nudging her.

_A/N: Don't ask I have no idea how cars have kids. LOL. Hope ya'll liked the chapter._


	7. Hormones and Plans

**Chapter 7**

"Lightning do you really have to go?" Sally asked sounding disappointed.

"It's only a few days. Besides Doc says it will be good to stretch my tires a bit." He said nudging Sally's bumper.

"But I want you home with me." She wined.

"Sally, Flo said she would come over while I'm gone so you're not alone. If you need me Mack can get a hold of Doc and I. And again it's only two days, love."

"I can't be there this time." She said tearing up. "I just don't want you to push yourself and get hurt." Sally started crying. Lightning pressed against Sally, now that she was pregnant there were days she cried all day and days she laughed all day. Lightning could tell today was a crying day.

"Sweetie, everything is going to be ok. I…."

"Don't promise." She said cutting him off.

"I'm not going to push myself. And you will be fine alone for a few days." Lightning kissed Sally gently on the fender. Silently Doc rolled up across from Lightning and Sally.

"Sorry to interrupt kids but, if we want to make good time Lightning and I should leave soon." Doc said.

"I love you." Lightning said to Sally softly.

"I love you." Sally said kissing Lightning again. Lightning and Doc drove off silently as Sally sat at the Cozy Cone crying again.

-------

"I'm going to ask her to marry me, Doc." Lightning said. "As soon as we get back from the preliminary race. I just hope she'll say yes." He muttered.

"She'll say yes." Doc said reassuringly.

"How do you know?" Lightning asked.

"I have my ways." He said mysteriously.

"I hope she'll say yes. I don't know what I'd do without her." Lightning said in a far-off voice. Doc just nodded at him as they fell into a peaceful silence.

-------

"Sally. Are you alright hon?" Flo asked.

"Yea, I just miss him." She said.

"I know you do but he'll be home soon." Flo said cheerily. "What are you going to name the baby?" She asked trying to get Sally's mind off of Lightning.

"We don't know yet. We want to find out if it's a boy or girl first. I think it's a girl. He thinks it's a boy." Sally smiled.

"Well that there baby need be named after his daddy." Mater said joining the conversation.

"We'll see." Sally said simply.

"O course if it's a little girl then it need be named after you Miss Sallah."

"We'll see." She said again.

"Well I tell ya what. That there baby's gonna be the second bes backward driver. Course me bein the firs'" He said. Sally smiled at him.

"What's that Mater?" Sally asked noticing the paper in his tire.

"I rit you a card. On account you missin Lighnin and all." He said giving Sally the card.

"Thank you Mater." She said.

"Aw shucks you know me." He said shyly, "Well miss Sallah I gots to get goin. I gots some things to do for Lightnin before he get back."

"Like what?" Sally asked her curiosity spiked.

"Nothin." Mater said as he sped away leaving Sally and Flo wondering just what were those two boys up too.

_A/N: I know it's been forever but I got sick and then the kids got sick and I missed work so I had to make up some days. Also I had temporary writers block. I'd love to know what you think Sally and Lightning should have a boy or a girl? Also I'd like your suggestions on baby names. Anyone who can guess the color of the baby gets...a cookie!_

_Sarah-Yes I am alive and not sick anymore. (Claps hands excitedly) woohoo for not being sick. lol_

_Nychick-Yes they were originally married I had to edit that. I forgot, things like that start to slip when I get tired and write. :)_

_Name and Address Withheld-Yea I know it was a dirty joke. But it was funny lol. I hope it didn't offend anyone but I thought 'what would Mater say?' and that's all I could think of. ;)_

_Lifeisahighway66-Was it unexpected bad or unexpected good?_

_Crooked-Review this one too tell me what you think!_

_moviemanic122893, Mioji Cooper, ILUVKOKASHI- Thanks for the reviews!_


	8. It's just an empty cup

**Chapter 8**

"Jordan?"

"No."

"Kyle?"

"No."

"Jacob?"

"No."

"Adam?"

"No."

"Well what are your choices?" She said

"Adrian?"

"No."

"Alexander?"

"No."

"Gallagher?"

"No."

"This baby will never have a name." Lightning laughed.

"Yes he will." Sally said. "Let's tell everyone today." She said excitedly.

"We will but after we get back from a drive." Lightning said.

"We're going for a drive?" Sally asked. Lightning just nodded and pulled out of the Cozy Cone lot and onto the road. Sally started to follow when Mater stopped them.

"Where ya'll goin?" Mater asked.

"For a drive." Lightning replied.

"I gots sumthin to show yous guys." Mater said. "Cmon!" Mater turned back towards the town and drove off. Lightning looked at Sally who had started to follow Mater. Flo was the first to roll up next to the couple.

"So what is it?" She asked.

"Boy or girl?" Ramone asked.

"If it's a girl can yous guys name 'er Dorrine? I reckon that there names the purtiest name there is. I was datin this girl Dorrine once an she was the purtiest car there was."

Sally and Lightning just looked at each other for a moment, "We are having a baby boy!" Sally exclaimed.

"Awww!" Almost everyone exclaimed.

"A little solider." Said Sarge, "Congratulations."

"I told ya man. The alpha-male star's the brightest tonight. It's totally a sign." Said Filmore.

"Now don't go teaching this little solider any of that hippie stuff." Sarge said.

"What's his name?" Flo asked.

"Um…." Sally started.

"Noah!" Lightning said.

Sally nodded, "Noah. I like that one."

"Does this mean we actually agree on something?" Lightning asked.

"Sounds like it. His name is Noah Gabriel McQueen." Sally said to everyone.

"Congratulations. You both deserve it." Doc said pulling up next to Sally.

For the next few hours Lightning and Sally's drive was long forgotten. While the whole town celebrated. Sally and Lightning were alone in a corner when she suddenly winced in pain.

"Sally, are you alright?" Lightning asked with concern.

"I think I'm in labor." She said.

-------

"Everyone I'd like to introduce to you, Noah Gabriel McQueen." Sally said.

"He's so cute." Flo said.

" What a small little solider." Sarge said.

"But with that shade of purple on him and his mother's eyes…" Ramone trailed off.

"Another racecar! Luigi so excited!" Luigi said.

"I reckon that there boy be the best dog-gone racecar next to his daddy." Mater said. "an' I make sure he be the best backwards driver next to me o'course. Flo you ain't bring a camera witchadicha?"

"All right everyone. Mother, father and baby need some rest." Doc intervened. "Ya'll can come back tomorrow." He said pushing people out of the clinic. "Congratulations you two." He said just before leaving the new family alone.

"He's so tiny." Lightning said as he watched his son sleep. "I was going to ask you this when we went out for a drive tonight but we were interrupted." He smiled, "Sally I love you. I've always loved you from day one. I only want you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

"Oh Stickers. I love you, now and forever. Yes." Sally said

"I love you." Lightning kissed her gently while breathing a quick sigh of relief, and then kissed his son. "A family." He sighed.

"Our family." Sally breathed against him before falling fast asleep between her two guys. Lightning stayed awake for a little while, watching his two most precious things in the world sleep peacefully. Finally he understood that the most important things in life cannot be won in a race, after all it's just an empty cup but love will always be in you.

**Fade to Black**

_A/N: I know I know I'm crying too. Thanks everyone who reviewed! Lots of love! I'll write another soon._


End file.
